Shin Chan: Shin's Real Life
Remember watching Shin Chan on Fox Kids? Well, I saw an episode that was so disturbing that it prevented me from watching Fox Kids again. I remember my mum recording it for me back in 2003, which was when I was 11 years old. I remember coming home from school to watch it on the recorded tapes. I popped one of them in because I couldn't wait to watch it. When I popped the tape in, there was a black screen of silence for 20 seconds, which made me feel uneasy. Afterwards, the Shin Chan intro started, but the picture was zoomed in, and the audio sounded rather weird. The lyrics only had the "Say hey! HEY! Shin Chan!" parts, and the rest of it was instrumental. Also, the only characters to appear in it were Shin, Daisy, and Lucky, who pretended to smile, but their eyes made it obvious that they we ren't. It also had a big black Fox Kids screen bug instead of the usual small red and yellow one, which I found rather strange. After this weird intro, there is a title card saying "Shin's Real Life" written in "Arial" font (IN ALL CAPS) instead of the usual font, on a picture of Shin's house, but the one in the title card isn't the one you would expect. It instead looked like one of the houses that a poor person would have. The windows and doors were cracked, and the walls were literally made out of gray stones. Then Shin appears without any clothes, except for his "elephant". Shin then goes inside and asks "What's to eat-a, mamacita?". He then imitates Mitsy by saying "How would you like a noogie sandwich?". Then, Shin runs into the fridge and gets banged in the head. He then goes and plays in his room with a Barbie doll resembling Daisy. The doll then says "Hi, wanna play with me?", and Shin replies "Mom! Daisy made a mess again!". "Mitsy" then appears to give Shin a noogie, and there was literally blood pouring out of Shin's head, which I found very gross. Shin then goes downstairs to watch a "Masked Muchacho" episode, and the TV was an old television from the 1980's with a cracked screen. Shin takes out a Captain America toy and puts it up near the TV, and uses it to imitate the Masked Muchacho, then he shows a Skeletor toy without any clothes (not even a hand staff), and uses it to imitate a villain (If you don't know who "Skeletor" is, he's the villain from He-Man). Afterwards, "The Masked Muchacho" "defeats" the "villain", who gets stuck inside the TV while Shin does "The Bare-Butt Boogie". Afterwards, "Harry" comes into the room on an old 1940's bicycle with a flat tire. Shin then tells "Harry" that he lost his toy, and then Shin touches the TV and cuts his hand, afterwards, the TV falls on Shin and kills him. The next day, there was a funeral at Shin's school. Mr. Enzo says that "Shin was a nice student, and it's a shame he died". Cosmo then says "I feel bad for him too, even after all the things he did to me". The funeral went on for a few more seconds, and then the episode ended without any credits, instead, it cut to the aforementioned black screen from the beginning of the tape. This tape scared me for life, and I destroyed my entire Fox Kids tape collection, I am never going to forget about this episode no matter how many brain cells I lose. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Death Category:Shin Chan Category:Fox Kids Category:Real Life Category:Realistic Category:Bestpasta Category:Tape Category:VHS